


Never Seen Anything Quite Like You

by xxxjazzxxx



Category: SOTUS - All Media Types, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxjazzxxx/pseuds/xxxjazzxxx
Summary: Tomorrow their graduation will happen.Tomorrow Kongpob will see Arthit for the last time in seven years.orThe KongArt AU where Kongpob and Arthit were childhood bestfriends separated by choices and brought together by chances. But, of course, happiness is still a long way to go because both are dumb shits.





	Never Seen Anything Quite Like You

**Prologue: Seven Years Earlier**

And just as every story in this world goes, this started because of a little bit of stupidity. This time, however, it is from two people who deemed a 7-year gap a great idea. 

Childhood best friends are some of the people who know you best. They’ve seen you cry at the slightest things, they’ve laughed at you when there was snot running down your nose, they’ve encountered your childhood whims, and they’ve seen you grow from that carefree little kid to that wall-barred person you’ve now become. 

Arthit and Kongpob weren’t always the best of friends, but spending the whole six years of primary school together in one class, four of which they were attached at the hips, really does something to people. 

Kongpob has always been the loud and the smart one. 

He’s that one gifted student who got a two-year acceleration and who effortlessly inserts himself in the honor roll without losing a wink of sleep. He’s also that bespectacled boy whose childish charms consist of his chubby cheeks, his cute laugh, his bright eyes and his capability to solve math problems without breaking a sweat. 

Arthit, however, was the shy, quiet one. The one who most people target because they call him uptight, a stickler to the rule and a teacher’s pet. He also identifies as the competitive and clever one in this duo of misfits—always challenging the other with his smirk and his wit only reserved for people who dug deeper than the surface he willingly showed to strangers. 

Time is relative and seems so slow for children; and these two used their time in the best way they can: learning each other’s life, teasing until one of them cries, playing games and pranks, challenging each other to be the best and, of course, discovering the beauty and lightness of their youth while also slowly realizing the weight of their impending adulthood.

Six years doesn’t seem much when seen through the now life expectancy of 80 years old—it’s barely a 10 percent—but when childhood dreams and formative years are included in the equation, that’s when everything goes to, excuse my term, shit. 

\-------------  
_ Seven years earlier _

The bell rings at exactly 3:40 pm and everyone is suddenly in all types of commotion. Arthit, being Arthit, was calmly seated in his chair, picking up all the books he has previously dropped on the floor, and then putting all the loose papers he had acquired that day in a plastic bag he always left at the corner of the classroom. 

“Hey, P, we still hanging out at the back of the auditorium today?” the always energetic and doe-eyed Kongpob approached Arthit just as he finished packing his bag. 

“Yep. But I have to accompany Jay somewhere first,” replied a distracted Arthit who barely glanced at Kongpob as he stood up and suddenly rushed towards the exit of the room. 

With slightly dimmer eyes, Kongpob simply mumbled an “okay” that Arthit didn’t even hear before heading back to clean his desk up. 

This has been going on for weeks, nay, months now. It was the last school day before their primary school graduation and Kongpob was trying his best to spend these last hours with Arthit who has plans of transferring. 

Arthit wasn’t making it easier for him, though. He was now always armed with tons of excuses that seemed to revolve around Jay and Namtarn, two of their “cool” classmates who didn’t show any interest in Arthit until he somehow broke out of his shell on their last year.

Slinging his bag over his shoulders, Kongpob decided to roam around first. He plans on visiting all of his and Arthit’s special places in their school before meeting him and doing it all over again. He was being sentimental, sue him, but this was their last week as classmates and schoolmates, and Kongpob was determined to savor all the memories they have together. 

All the reminiscing made Kongpob forget about the time. It was now almost 5 in the afternoon and what pulled him out of his thoughts was a text message from the man occupying his thoughts. 

“I’m sorry, Kong, can’t make it today. Something came up at Jay’s. Need to be there for him. I’ll make it up to you next time?” the message read. 

Kongpob let out a forlorn sigh and wondered when the next time would be, Arthit was transferring schools and the probability of them meeting is slowly diminishing. 

Kongpob, however, will always have a soft spot and unlimited chances for Arthit; so with a forced smile and gritted teeth, he simply replied with “Okay. Take care of yourself, P.”

Swallowing his hurt and releasing another sigh, he fixed his bag on his shoulder then continued walking to their school gates to go home.

Tomorrow their graduation will happen. 

Tomorrow Kongpob will see Arthit for the last time in seven years.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm finally publishing this story because I think I need to do this to finally let go of the person who inspired all of this. 
> 
> Let me know what yah think, bitches. 😘


End file.
